The Internet has enabled the delivery of electronic content to billions of people. Such delivery can be made through many different channels. Even the same content may be delivered to many end-users through different channels. Some entities maintain content delivery exchanges that allow different content providers to reach a wide online audience. There is a limit to the resources that are dedicated to each content delivery campaign that a content provider establishes with a content delivery exchange. It is imperative that a content delivery exchange not exceed the resource limit of any content delivery campaign. However, this imperative is difficult to implement intelligently due to the nature of some content delivery channels. For example, some content delivery channels are not guaranteed in the sense that online traffic through those channels may vary widely. In contrast, other channels, such as email, are fixed and guaranteed. For example, if there are resources to send a thousand emails to a thousand email addresses, then those emails are sent. There is a need to manage resources effectively for content delivery channels whose online traffic constantly fluctuates.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.